2016 Calder Cup playoffs
The 2016 Calder Cup playoffs of the American Hockey League started on April 20, 2016, with a changed playoff format. The sixteen teams that qualifies, eight from each conference, will play best-of-five series in the division semifinals, with the playoffs to continue with best-of-seven series for the division finals, conference finals, and Calder Cup finals. The Lake Erie Monsters defeated the Hershey Bears in a four game sweep to win the Calder Cup for the first time in franchise history. Playoff seeds After the 2015–16 AHL regular season, 16 teams qualified for the playoffs. The top eight teams from each conference (ranked by points percentage) qualify for the playoffs. At the end of the regular season, the following teams qualified (with points percentage): Eastern Conference Atlantic Division # Hershey Bears – 98 points (.645) # Providence Bruins – 95 points (.625) # Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins – 92 points (.605) # Portland Pirates – 90 points (.592) # Bridgeport Sound Tigers – 87 points (.572) North Division # Toronto Marlies – 114 points (.750) # Albany Devils – 102 points (.671) # Utica Comets – 88 points (.579) Western Conference Central Division # Milwaukee Admirals – 101 points (.664) # Lake Erie Monsters – 97 points (.638) # Rockford IceHogs – 94 points (.618) # Grand Rapids Griffins – 90 points (.592) Pacific Division # Ontario Reign – 93 points (.684) # San Diego Gulls – 84 points (.618) # Texas Stars – 91 points (.599) # San Jose Barracuda – 73 points (.537) Bracket Division semifinals :Note 1: All times are in Eastern Time (UTC−04:00). :Note 2: Game times in italics signify games to be played only if necessary. :Note 3: Home team is listed first. Eastern Conference (A1) Hershey Bears vs. (A4) Portland Pirates (A2) Providence Bruins vs. (A3) Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins (N1) Toronto Marlies vs. (A5) Bridgeport Sound Tigers (N2) Albany Devils vs. (N3) Utica Comets Western Conference (C1) Milwaukee Admirals vs. (C4) Grand Rapids Griffins (C2) Lake Erie Monsters vs. (C3) Rockford IceHogs (P1) Ontario Reign vs. (P4) San Jose Barracuda (P2) San Diego Gulls vs. (P3) Texas Stars Division finals Eastern Conference (A1) Hershey Bears vs. (A3) Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins (N1) Toronto Marlies vs. (N2) Albany Devils Western Conference (C2) Lake Erie Monsters vs. (C4) Grand Rapids Griffins (P1) Ontario Reign vs. (P2) San Diego Gulls Conference finals Eastern Conference (N1) Toronto Marlies vs. (A1) Hershey Bears Western Conference (P1) Ontario Reign vs. (C2) Lake Erie Monsters Calder Cup Finals Hershey Bears vs. Lake Erie Monsters Playoff statistical leaders Leading skaters These are the top ten skaters based on points. If there is a tie in points, goals take precedence over assists. GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/– = Plus-minus; PIM = Penalty minutes Leading goaltenders This is a combined table of the top five goaltenders based on goals against average and the top five goaltenders based on save percentage with at least 180 minutes played. The table is initially sorted by goals against average, with the criterion for inclusion in bold. GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; SA = Shots against; GA = Goals against; GAA = Goals against average; SV% = Save percentage; SO = Shutouts; TOI = Time on ice (in minutes) References External links *AHL official site Category:Calder Cup playoffs Category:2016 in hockey